Stranded together
by doc boy
Summary: While travelling the Kanto Sea, their ferry gets caught in a storm and sinks into the abyss, leaving Ash and May on a remote and deserted island. Will they make it back? Will they survive? And how will this experience affect their relationship? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1 stranded

Stranded together

I do not own Pokémon

A/N: in this story Ash and May are sixteen.

Ash Ketchum and May Maple were longtime friends. They first met six years ago while traveling the Hoeen Region. May was new to Pokémon training and Ash served as her mentor and eventually became her best friend. Several years later they went their separate ways, much to their dismay and sadness. Since then several more years have passed and the two friends have crossed paths once again and decided to reunite on another journey. They boarded a fairy that would take them to the Kanto region. The bay was unusually stormy and thick gray clouds could be seen on the horizon. But being the courageous guy that he is, Ash was unfazed by the ominous weather. May on the other hand was nervous. He reassured her everything's gonna be fine. That night, when they went to sleep in their cabin, they could hear thunder in the distance. While they were sound asleep they were woken up by a large thud and the next thing they knew, they were lying on the cabin wall and everything went dark. Then the smoke came. Ash groaned in pain as he searched for his friend. He found her lying beside him unconscious. He placed two finger at the bottom of her neck and was relived to find out she still has a pulse. Realizing the ferry was sinking, he wrapped his arms around her and started crawling to the door with her on his back as she the ship started sinking while lying on its side. He pushed the cabin door open and the next thing he knew, his cabin was being flooded with sea water. May coughed as the sea water reached her. He began to swim his way out, while not losing his grip on May. He made his way to the other side of the ship and got onto the deck. On top, were panicking people, some of which were badly injured. He looked at the rough seas that sounded them. The waves were high, it was raining and there was thunder. He knew the ship was sinking so he had to find a solution fast. The waves have thrown the ship to its side and a strike of lightning made it catch fire. It wouldn't be long before it sank into the abyss. He looked at the stormy water below. In the water floated an inflatable rubber life boat. Feeling bad about leaving these other people behind but realizing he has no choice, he jumped about forty feet down into the water. With unusual luck, he landed right next to the boat with May falling right into it, but he himself fell into the water and sliced his leg on a piece of debris. He screamed in pain as he tried to pull himself onto the boat. With enormous pain he was in it and looked at his bleeding leg. The shrapnel was still inside it. Knowing it was dangerous to remove it, he did his best to stop the bleeding. When it did, he sighed with some relief as he watched the ferry sink into the Kanto Sea as the survivors' screams for help were slowly drowned by increasing storm. He sighed heavily and placed his head on the wall of the rubber boat and passed out, as it took them to an unknown destination…

Time passes…

Ash could vaguely feel a soft thud but could barely register it. After a while a strong light penetrated through his eyelids. Then a voice came.

"Ash",

"Ash…"

"Come on Ash wake up! Say something…" said the voice and shook him. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright sun. Above him hovered a brunette figure with sapphire blue eyes and a red outfit. Slowly his vision came into focus and he recognized her.

"May…" he said weakly. She sighed with relief and brought him into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness… I thought I lost you there…"

"I thought I lost you…" he said and looked around. They have seemed to reach land but were surrounded by water. The sand on the island was almost as yellow as the sun and sky has never been clearer. But alas they were alone, and stranded on a deserted island.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is being thrown off in the boat and the next thing I know I'm here",

Ash sighed and placed his hand on his head.

"Oh Lord… please tell me this is just a dream…"

"What do you mean Ash?"

He sighed again.

"May I hate to say this but I think we became castaways…"

"Castaway? I can't be a castaway. I have my whole life ahead of me",

"So do I but I'm afraid were stuck here",

"But how did we even get here?"

Ash sighed once more.

"When we got thrown off you blacked out so I carried you to the other side of the ship. There was a lifeboat in the water so I jumped in and put us on board. Shortly afterwards I passed out",

Then the horror hit him.

"Oh no. Pikachu? Pikachu!" he yelled and tried to get up and was pulled back by the crippling pain in his thigh.

"Pika!" cried the little mouse as he ran towards him and leapt into his arms and started crying.

"Pika pi…" said the frightened mouse.

Ash embraced his little friend with much care.

"I know. I'm sorry little buddy…" he said and then groaned in pain again and fell to his back as the pain hit him again. Only then did May see the nasty wound on his left thigh.

"Oh my God Ash, what happened to you?"

In between groans Ash managed to say.

"While I jumped into the water to put us in the lifeboat… I landed on a piece of shrapnel… and sliced my leg open…"

Her expression going from worried to sympathetic May embraced him in a hug. She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Ash. I'll take it from here…" she said and pulled him by his shirt onto the sand and began treating his wound. She carefully removed the piece of metal as the blood started to flow freely again. Once it was removed clear, she rinsed Ash's leg with sea water to clean and sterilize it as much as she could. She then dragged him into the shade beneath a bunch of trees. He sighed heavily and thanked her.

"So now what do you we do?" he asked.

"Now we wait for someone to rescue us…" she said and he nodded and laid on his head back down and tried to get some rest…

To be continued…

So this is me doing something I sore I'd never do which is write a castaway story. But I decided to do it anyway due to personal motives. Anyway I hope you liked it and the new change of pace. If you'd leave a review down below I would very much appreciate it, and I'll see you in the next chapter…

Peace out guys…


	2. Chapter 2 fear and comfort

Chapter 2 fear and comfort

Ash hadn't slept long before he was woken up by the soft sound of weeping. He opened his eyes to find May crying softly. With some effort he sat up and looked at her compassionately.

"May?" he asked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna die here", she said simply.

"What?"

"We're gonna die out here. We're never gonna be rescued, we're gonna die out here, alone, afraid, away from our family and friends, without fulfilling our dreams or our lives…" she sobbed into her hands.

Ash sat more closely to her.

"No, no, no May. We're not gonna die. We're gonna be fine. I promise you we'll get out of here. Then we can travel throughout Kanto, and you can win some more ribbons…" he said trying to cheer her up. She chuckled slightly and placed her head on his shoulder which made him blush but he tried not to show it. She sighed.

"Thanks", she said warmly.

"For what?"

"For cheering me up… for saving my life… for taking that injury for me even if it was by accident…" she trailed off. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and brought her into a hug.

"You're welcome", he said softly.

They sat there in silence enjoying the peacefulness of the situation. It was then that both their stomachs rumbled. They looked at each other and blushed. Then they both laughed.

"Guess we better find some food", said Ash and tried to get up but fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Rest, Ash, you're still hurt. I'll go find us some food",

"Yeah but I want to help",

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You've done more than enough. I'll be back soon kay?" she said and took off. Ash sighed deeply and rested his back against the tree they rested under. He turned to his small friend.

"Girls are strange you know that Pikachu?"

"Pi?" inquired the little mouse as question marks appeared around his head.

Ash chuckled.

"Yeah exactly" he said and then got an idea. He grabbed one of the question marks around Pikachu's head and started munching on them.

"Mmm… it's pretty good. Tastes like chicken" Pikachu sweatdropped at his trainer's weird behavior. Ash continued to pick question marks out of thin air till he heard a voice which sounded hesitant.

"Ash?" he turned around.

"Hey May what's up?" she seemed a little worried.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be picking pieces of thin air from around Pikachu's head and started munching on them", Ash turned to look at the Pikachu again. The marks were gone. He sighed.

"I hallucinated didn't I?"

"Pi", Pikachu nodded.

"Great", Ash sighed and faced forward again. Then he looked at May.

"So did you find anything?"

"I did. I found a bunch of berries for us to eat", she presented them.

"Great I'm starving. Let's eat", he said and the three of them shared the batch she brought. Despite them being mere fruit they filled up for the moment. Once they were done they sighed with content

"That was good", said May.

"Yeah", said Ash and yawned.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap", he said

"You do that", she replied and he laid down on his back on the hot sand and closed his eyes. Before long he was in snooze land and May smiled at him as she slept. She sat there for a while, looking into the distance. After a while, she felt tired too and laid down to rest without realizing she made Ash's chest her pillow…

To be continued…

Well looks like things are beginning to warm up. Sorry about the long update. I've been very busy lately but I'm trying to write whenever I can. Also I hope that question mark joke wasn't out of context. It was kind of ad libbed and I don't usually add humor to my stories I thought it would be funny. (Even though I have a great sense of humor in real life). Anyway I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review.

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3 shelter and love

Chapter 3 shelter and love

By the time Ash woke up it was noon. The first thing he noticed that his chest was heavier than usual, then he noticed a smell of strawberries and whipped cream. Then he saw May's head resting on his chest which made him blush like mad. He didn't quite know how to react to it though. So he faked a cough to try and get her attention. She stirred and woke up. When she realized what she's been sleeping on, she gasped and got up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Ash… it was an accident I was just…"

"It's okay, May, don't worry about it. No harm done." he said and she sighed.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now I think we should make some shelter. Is there a cave on this island?"

"No, I've checked. We're gonna have to build a tent."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go get Ah!..." he groaned again as he tried to stand up. May placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't walk, Ash. Rest a little longer, I'll build the tent. You could help prepare dinner."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. I'll be back soon alright?" she said and patted him on the shoulder and got up and left. Ash sighed as he awaited her return.

 _"She's such a nice girl…"_ he thought.

A while later, May returned with some branches and built a small hut which would be big enough for the both of them. When she built the roof she left an opening on the top for a smoke path. Once the skeleton was done she brought a bunch of bushes and placed them on the walls and the roof to keep the place warm and placed a few more bushes inside the hut to cover the smoke path for when necessary and to be used as blankets for the night. By the time she was finished, it was sunset. She got into the tent, laid down on the sand and sighed with relief.

"May, I don't know how to thank you for this hut. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"That's okay, Ash. I'm gonna catch us some fish for dinner. You could help by roasting it, kay?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll go get some more wood." She said and went to get some firewood. Soon there were a few logs and twigs inside their tent and May took one last branch and used her Swiss army knife to make it into a spear. Once done, she went into the darkness and began fishing for a meal, while Ash had Pikachu thunderbolt the logs to ignite them on fire. A few minutes later, May came back with a Goldean and gave it to Ash. He cringed at what he was about to do, as he squired the fish on a stick and placed it on top of the fire and began turning it around slowly. They sat there in silence as May sat with her back to the wall hugging her knees, looking sadly at the fire. Ash noticed this and placed a caring hand on hers.

"Hey…" he said softly and she looked at him.

"It's okay May. We're gonna get out of this. I promise." he said. She smiled and sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me a story, Ash." she asked.

He thought for a moment before responding.

"Once there was a guy and a girl who were best friends. They went to school together and they traveled together. The guy loved her dearly but never had the courage to tell her how he felt. His name was Ash and he dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. His friend wanted to become top coordinator"

May had a feeling she knew where this was going, but just to tease him she asked.

"What was her name?"

"You'll see…" he teased and she giggled and nuzzled his neck as he continued to turn the fish around.

"While on a cruise in Kanto Sea, their ship capsized and they became lost on a deserted island. The guy took an injury for her, while trying to save her and in return, she got them food and a roof to stay under. He could tell the feeling was mutual, and it was while cooking dinner for her that he found the courage to say to her…"

"I love you." he said as he turned to face her with a wide smile. She smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. Once parted she said softly.

"I love you too. Thanks for the story." she said.

"You're welcome. But you do know I was talking about us right?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled his hat down.

"Of course I do, silly. I was just kidding around." she said and they both chuckled and kissed once more. Ash then removed the fish and they all ate together in silence. Later that night it started to rain. So May covered the last part off the roof and they cuddled under more bushes that May prepared in advance and tried to sleep. After a while May was asleep, while Ash on the other hand was feeling rather warm. After a while it was getting too warm. Then it was getting hot and he could feel the pain build up in his wound again. It was pulsing through his bloodstream as the pain and dizziness engulfed him. A few seconds later, he was out for an unknown duration of time…

To be continued…

What's wrong with Ash's leg? Is it getting infected? If so what can they do about it? And how is this newfound love they have for each other going to change things?

The answers will be revealed later on…

Please review…

Peace out…


	4. Chapter 4 the perfect storm

Chapter 4 the perfect storm

May could feel Ash tremble and the heat radiating from him; she could hear waves and she could hear them crashing down on the shore as the rain dropped and the wind howled. She opened her eyes to find their hut shaking in the wind. It seemed a slightly stiffer breeze would blow it over. She turned to her new boyfriend to find out he was still asleep or so it seemed. She shook him slightly.

"Ash, ash wake up." she said and he didn't respond.

"Ash can you hear me? Can you hear me?" she asked as she continued to shake him but he wouldn't wake up. Then it hit her.

"The wound!" she muttered and climbed over to his other side to inspect Ash's leg. The gash on his thigh was damp and had yellow puss and some weird purple puss around it. It was badly infected.

"Oh my God…" she muttered. She had to sterilize it fast. She wrapped her arms around Ash and got ready to hoist him outside when a big wave came crashing down on them shattering the hut to pieces. May coughed the salty water out but when she recovered, she realized she lost grip on her friend and he was being swallowed by the sea.

"ASH!" she called after him. She ran to the shore and searched for him in the dark stormy sky. At first she couldn't see him. Then she found him, ten meters into the waters on the verge of drowning.

"I'm coming Ash…" she said softly and ran into the water and swam after him. The more she swam after him, the farther he seemed to drift away and down into the abyss. When she was a few meters away he sank completely underwater.

"No!" she yelled and dived down to avoid the waves and grabbed his drowning body and pulled him upward and gasped for air. She opened her eyes and looked around. The change of her orientation made her lose track of where the shore was. With no actual light on the island and with such poor visibility she couldn't tell which way to swim. Then came a blessing in disguise; lightning struck above the island, briefly illuminating its surface. Despite being terrified of lightning and thunder, May shrieked on instinct but also sighed in relief, now that she knew which way to swim. She held tightly onto her fiend and paddled with her feet back to shore. Within ten minutes they were once again on dry land. She walked with him a few more meters till they were a safe distance from the water line. Then she collapsed on the sand and struggled to catch her breathe. She lay there tiredly, glad that she and Ash were still alive. Or so she hoped. Then the surge of energy came rushing up her stomach and through her throat. She got up and vomited on the sand from the panic and from drinking all that sea water. She felt thirsty. Very thirsty. She went to her backpack and took out both hers and Ash's canteens and used them to collect the rain water. Once her bottle was filled she drank up and doused the whole thing down. Then again and again. After drinking four bottles of water, she had enough. She then realized something was on Ash's leg. A Magicarp was biting its wound. She panicked.

"Get off him! Get off him!" she yelled and pulled him off and then threw him back into the rough waters. She poured some rain water on his wound and then filled up again. Then she flipped him over on his back and patted him on the shoulder to eject any sea water he may have swallowed. He swallowed quite a bit but once everything was out she was relieved to hear him breathing naturally again. She opened his bottle and poured its contents down his throat. Then filled it up four more times so that in total he had five bottles of fresh water in his system. She could see him smile in his sleep. Knowing his thirst has been quantsed, she lifted him up and dragged him to the farther side of the island, looking for better shelter till the storm dies down. She walked and walked and walked for what seemed like forever. Then she saw something. She thought the island did not have a cave but she was wrong. Ahead stood a cave which seemed to have steam coming out of it. Oh how longed for the warmth, whatever it was. She hurried inside and set him down on the ground. She inhaled the steam. It smelled salty. She looked up and was surprised to see a hot spring and a lake inside. They were saved! Not only would they not freeze to death, but they also had more water to drink.

"Thank goodness…" she said.

"Ash, wake up. We're safe. Wake up." she said but he was still unconscious. She then remembered his wound. She took a look at it. For some reason it seemed to be doing better. At first she seemed puzzled it, but then she understood. She remembered hearing once that Magicarp spit has healing powers. It must have been attracted to Ash's wound.

"Now I feel guilty for throwing it off…" May said.

"But that's not gonna be enough to cure his infection. Hot springs have healing powers. Maybe it'll help…" then she got a chill. She was getting cold herself. Seeing as they didn't have swimsuits with them they would have to go in the spring in their usual clothes. May removed her shoes and jacket and did the same for Ash. She carried him into the spring and set him down inside it and sat down next to him. It didn't take long for her to warm up. Soon she felt warm and she sighed with relief. It was then that Ash groaned and woke up.

"What happened? Where am I? Am I dead?" he asked.

"No silly, you're in a hot spring." said May. He looked at her. Then he realized they were both laying in a hot spring.

"May, how did we get here?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"No…"

"Your injury got infected and you blacked out while we got caught in the storm. Then a wave destroyed our hut and you got swallowed by the sea, so I had to go after you. Once I brought you back, I went to find us some other shelter and we wound up here,"

Ash smiled.

"Thank you May. You saved my life."

She smiled back.

"Now we're even." She said and he chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Once separated Ash pulled back and looked around. Then a question hit him.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we sitting in our clothes in this hot spring?"

"Because I wanted us to warm up as soon as possible."

"Yeah but we'll be cold again once we get out into the cold air."

"So what do you want to do?"

Ash's face turned a deep shade of red by what he was about to say.

"We could sit here in our underwear and let our clothes dry. If we stay in these wet clothes in the cold air outside this hot spring we'll get sick, and we don't have any medicine with us. I don't think we have a choice."

"Yes we do. We could light another campfire and sit around as we dry up."

Ash's blush intensified. He looked down bashfully.

"I forgot about that."

"Don't worry about it. After the storm ends I'll go outside and get some firewood first thing in the morning."

"But that would take all night." Said Ash.

"Then all night it is…" said May and rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly fell asleep while Pikachu floated on his back in the warm water, sound asleep with a big bobble coming out of his nose as he snored…

Well that was an interesting turn of events. For those of you who were wondering, Ash was not trying to come on to her regarding the underwear part, he was just trying to think of a way for them to stay warm. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and if you would leave a review below I'd greatly appreciate it.

Peace out…


End file.
